The search For The Lost Son
by bart489201
Summary: 20 years after the attack on Windhelm, citizens are wondering about and searching for the missing son of Count Beirir Ulfgar.
1. Prologue

**THE WORLD THIS IS BASED IN IS THE WORLD OF THE ELDER SCROLLS, BUT ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF MY OWN IMAGINATION.  
>THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THANK YOU. <strong>

**PROLOGUE**

It was Turdas, Frostfall 29, 3E 450. It was storming in Windhelm, Skyrim. Count Beirir Ulfgar was running down the hall to the birthing chamber. The whole castle was restless. The chamber maids were getting the nursery ready. Count Beirir was shouting orders as he ran down the hall. He called for the castle priest and mage. He heard the countess scream all the way down the hall. The midwife suggested he wait outside the chamber while the baby was born. While waiting for his child to be born, Count Beirir started remembering his past. The swordsman training with his father in the courtyard and his acrobatics and athletics training. Running in the armor his father had made for him.

Count Beirir growing up, spent a lot of time in the blacksmith shops, learning the art of sword making and armor making. He had the dream of making the armor and sword that every other province of Tambriel would envy. He wanted to arm his armies with it once he was Count of Windhelm. He remembered the day he met his wife, the future countess. She walked in to the smith shop, requested a sword for her younger brother. She didn't recognize him as the count's son. Beirir was immediately in love with her. He personally made the sword for her brother. He made out of the best steel he could have sent here. Perfectly balanced, sharp enough to shave with. He spent more time with the young woman, who's name was Kirsten. Kirsten loved him and he loved her. Unfortunately she was betrothed to the owner of the local taven and hostel. Beirir had a plan.

That night he went to his father and told him about Kirsten. The young count never asked for anything from his father. He told his father how he was spending his time at the smith shop, and how Kirsten came in and ordered the sword for her brother. He went on how he spent time with Kirsten afterward and they loved each other. He wanted to marry Kirsten, but she was promised to someone else. His father was unsure of how he felt about this. But it was his only son and he wanted him to be happy. He thought of the future of Windhelm. It would be better to have a count and countess that know the people. At once, the count ordered his wagon to be readied. Beirir, the countess, and the count got in to he wagon and went to Kirsten's house.

Beirir had told Kirsten before that he was the count's son, but she didn't believe him. As he walked up to her door, and knocked. Kirsten's father opened the door and told him it was a little late for Kirsten to go out. Then her father saw the count behind Beirir. He immediately invited them in. The count talked to Kirsten's father about what Beirir had asked him and hen knew the circumstances. The count ask Kirsten in to the room where he was at. He asked her if she loved Beirir and is willing to be wed to him. Without hesitation she said yes. The count paid the dowry and had oversaw the wedding preparations. The countess worked with the birde's mother on getting the dress made. Kirsten's family moved in to the castle. The wedding went off with out any complications.

A couple years after the wedding, the count fell ill. Beirir knew that he would have to act as count until his father got better. But his father only got worse. The castle priest was doing everything he could. The castle priest made potions and elixirs that didn't help. Eventually the count had passed. A week later, Beirir was crowned Count of Windhelm. Kirsten became countess and still talked with the townfolk. Beirir held court everyday except Sundas. The people of Windhelm loved Beirir and Kirsten.

Now Beirir is having a child of his own. He hopes that the child is like him. He heard a baby cry from where he was standing and knew he was father now. Then he heard his wife scream again. He wanted to know what was going on. Twenty minutes later he heard another baby cry. Twins. His wife gave birth to twins. The Midwife came out holding a two children.

"My lord, the countess is fine and she is resting. It is the counts duty to name the children. You have a boy and a girl." the midwife said.

"My daughter, as beautiful as her mother. She has hair yellow as the sun like her mother. She will be named Estelle. My son, string as his father. Has hair black as mine. He will be name Marc."

"Very well my lord. I will have the council set up a feast in honor of Marc and Estelle." the mage had said.

The midwife and Beirir walked in to the birthing chamber together. Kirsten beat red and sweating. The midwife placed the children in their mothers arms. Beirir told Kirsten the names of the children and Kirsten approved. Beirir called for the mage to come in.

"Hirtel, set the feast for one week from tonight. Also have Llensi send a messengers to every count in Skyrim, and let them know of this joyous day. Have the town crier put out the news to everyone."

"Yes, my lord." Hirtel said.

Beirir and the midwife carried the children to other end of the castle so Kirsten's parents and Beirir's mother could meet the children. Beirir's mother cried at the site if her grandchildren. She held her granddaughter close and whispered to her. She gave the first gift to the children. She went to the closet and opened a trunk and pulled out a blue velvet dress that she made before Beirir was born.

"I had this made in case I was given a daughter. I pass this on to Estelle. In the trink is also your first outfit." As she pulled out a Black and gold outfit. "You wore this to your name day feast."

"Thank you, Mother. I just wish father was able to be here. At least Kirsten's parents could be here for her."

"I agree. I wish your father was here too. But I also know he is always here for you. He raised you good. You will be as good a father as you are a count. I know this to be true."

"Thanks mother. Would like to help me put the babes in the nursery? The wet nurse will be there for the children tonight while Kirsten rests."

Beirir and his mother walked to the nursery. They talked along the way and met the wet nurse in the nursery. They placed them in the cradles and kissed each on the forehead. They were walking out when Hirtel walked in. He had a small chest under his arm.

"My lord. I had these made in honor of the children's birth. Rings with your family sigil. I placed them on chains until they are old enough to wear them with out them falling off."

"Thank you Hirtel. I'm sure Kirsten will appreciate it as well."

Hirtel walk away and hung the chains above each cradle. _They will stay there until they are old enough to wear them around their necks._ Beirir and his mother walked out and left the wet nurse be with the children. He hugged his mother good night and went to his chambers.

It was the middle of the night when Hirtel came knocking at his door. He was in a panic. The Altmer was sweating and had hurried breathing.

"My lord…The castle is being stormed. The guard has been dispatched. The banner is that of Blacklight."

Beirir got out of bed and dressed in a hurry. Blacklight has never attacked. They were great allies. Just across the border in Morrowind, they both watched the borders. _What is Count Ravel_ _up to?_ He went to the nursery with Hirtel.

"Get them out of the city safe. Do whatever you need to make them safe."

"Yes my Lord"

Beirir went to the birthing chamber and got his wife. She wasn't ready to move. He decided to stay with her. His mother would be the regent until his heir came of age should anything happen to them. _I hope Hirtel is able to the children to safety. _He looked out the window and saw Hirtel was surrounded by Blacklight guards. He heard Hirtel yell something and in a flash Marc was gone. He saw Hirtel run with Estelle out of the city. _I hope he knew what he did to Marc. My I hope my son is safe._ That's when the door slammed open. Blacklight guards came in one shot Beirir through the heart and throat. Then aimed at Kirsten and shot her in the back. Kirsten's face was the last sight Beirir saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Estelle

**CHAPTER 1  
><strong>**ESTELLE**

It was the black of night. Stars out and a woman of twenty is sneaking around the streets of Bruma. Hiding in the shadows cast off by the chapel. She sneaks out watching her prey. The Nordic woman unsheathed her dagger which her adoptive father enchanted for her as a gift. She uncorked the bottle of poison that she made for this particular target. She stalks her target until he went in to house. She looked through the window and saw that he was alone. She waited from him to go to bed. When he blew out the candles in the house, she went to the back door and picked the lock. She silently opened the door, walked in and closed the door. The slightest change in temperature can make or break this assassination. She walked this house numerous time in the day light hours while the target was at work. She knew every board that creaked. She walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the bed chambers. She placed her hand over the mouth of the Dunmer.

"Wake up Dark Elf." She whispered in his ear. "I thought you would like to be awake for this. I'm going to tell you who I am. My name is Estelle Ulfgar, Daughter of the Count Beirir Ulfgar. Your father was the one who shot the arrow that killed my mother. Now it's my blade that shall kill you."

Estelle put a rag in the Dunmer's mouth. She raised her dagger in one hand. The amber dagger left to her by her count father, glimmered in the moonlight. She brought it down straight in to the heart of the Dunmer. The elf convulsed. The rag in his mouth turned crimson red with blood. She looked in to his eyes as the life ran out. After she was sure he had no more life in his body, she removed the dagger, wiped it clean, and sheathed it. She snuck out of the house and headed towards _Olav's Tap and Tack_. Estelle walked around back and scaled the wall to her window and entered.

She removed her hood, folded it and placed in the bottom of her bag. She went to take a shower. When she returned, she put on her night down and sat down at the mirror and started brushing her hair. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the candle light. _I will be long gone by time they find the body._ She continued until she saw an elderly altmer stand in her doorway. She turned around and smiled at the elf.

"Hirtel, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Don't you have a mage's guild to check in to?" Estelle said to the altmer.

"Estelle, I did check in with the guild, and don't you worry about me. You the one sneaking around at night." He saw the look on her face and held up a hand, "Yes, I saw you. I saw a shadow move and cast _Night Eye_ spell on myself and saw you. Your face is clear as day with that spell." He said than laughed.

"Very funny. Did you follow me or did you just see me that one time let me go?"

"I followed you. Very clever. Who thought the daughter of a count would become a skilled assassin?"

"I'M NOT AN ASSASSIN! I do not work for the dark brotherhood. This is vengeance." Estelle said very firmly.

"My apologies. I worry about you my lady. What happened to your parents was a tragedy. I don't want you to suffer a similar fate as them."

"I won't. I'm careful. No one will catch me."

"Don't forget you are not the only one who is looking for closure. I'm still trying to find out what happened to the true heir to Windhelm."

"I am the true heir to Windhelm. Even you said that you don't know what happened to my brother. All you remember is that there was a flash of light and he was gone. No trace of him anywhere. We moved around Skyrim, my entire life, and never found anything. What makes you think he's still alive?"

"Put on your ring and I'll show you." Hertel handed Estelle the ring. Estelle put the ring on and it started glowing. "Estelle. I put a spell on your ring the day your brother disappeared. Since I still had something with his essence on it, I was able to connect his life force to your ring. As long as he lives, your ring will glow when on your finger."

"So where is my brother? We've search most of the continent already. Where else is there to check?" Estelle asked.

"We have to go back to Windhelm. At least I do. More than likely you won't be recognized except by those who knew your mother. Still, it's too much to risk right now. Stay here in Cyrodiil. I will send a messenger to you if I find anything."

"Be careful Hirtel. You are the only family I have. Please send for me if you find anything." She hugged the altmer and Hertel left.

_My brother is still alive._ She felt the emotion build up in her. She never thought it was possible. She thought she was the last Ulfgar alive. She wondered what he looked like and where he was. She took the ring off and placed it with her black cloths. _I killed my last person tonight. _She wanted to meet her brother if Hertel can find him.


	3. Chapter 2: Fathis

**CHAPTER 2  
>FATHIS<strong>

Fathis Ravel, the heir to the Count of Blacklight, was walking his castle ground. He was a Dunmer around the age of twenty and five. He kept his dark hair up like most Dunmer noblemen did. He got word a couple months back that the children of some of the most decorated knight and guards of his father's regime were being killed off. The last he knew about was the son of Captain Drels Aren, who lived in Riften, Skyrim. He was found two weeks after he was assassinated. When the body went through the autopsy, they noticed the insides were decomposed and the skin was still fresh. _What potion or poison could do this? _He talked to all the alchemists in his town. None of them knew what ingredient or chemical or mix could do this.

His father's squire came out to the court yard. The squire was a young Imperial, not much older than ten. He was the son of the Countess of Chorrol. The Countess of Chorrol already had an heir. Otius Valga was youngest son of the countess. His elder brother was already groomed to be count when he becomes of age. Fathis knew that Otius didn't like it here, but it was his mother's wish.

"My Lord, your father requests your presence in the main hall." Otius said.

"Tell the Count I'll be right there." Fathis replied.

Otius rushed off to the count. Fathis had a respect for Otius. After all, he was the only Imperial in the castle. The mage was an Altmer, the priest was a Khajiit, and the servants were Bretons, Nords, and Argonians. Fathis went to his chambers and changed in to his court attire. Fathis walked down to the main hall and was announced. His father was sitting in the throne next to his mother.

"Rise my son. What word do you have of these assassinations on the children of my knights and guards?" Count Redas Ravel asked Fathis.

"My lord, last word was the child Captain Drels Aren was assassinated in his bed chambers in Riften, Skyrim. He was found two weeks after the assassination. At first they thought he died no more than two days before. Upon completion of the autopsy, it was discovered that his insides were decomposed and the skin was untouched. All the alchemists I talked to have no idea what chemical could have caused this." Fathis replied.

"What are you going to do to find this assassin?" Count Redas asked.

"I need to ask all of the knights, guards, and yourself in private of anything that you could think of that would cause this assassin to target your children."

"I'll take it in to consideration and give you an answer on the morrow. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my lord." Fathis said before he turned and walked out. _It might be too late by then. Another one would be dead._ He walked up to his chambers and sat at his desk. He looked over the documents again to see if he missed anything. He spent the better part of the past five months studying these documents. The first one was the child of his father's battle mage, Mar Kee. The very next month was the child of his father's priest, J'Ghasta, was found. One murder a month, and still no leads. A knock came to his door shortly after 6 pm. He opened his door and his father was standing there and came in.

"Tell me what you need to find this assassin." His father demanded.

"What I need is to know is why all the children of your guard and knights are being assassinated and not me. I need to know who would have a vendetta against these men." Fathis told his father.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is what happened 20 years past. The only reason I can think of that you weren't attacked yet is because you haven't lived or travelled outside the castle. But I have a feeling that you will need to head out shortly to find whoever is doing this."

"What happened 20 years past?"

"I attacked the Count of Windhelm. I received word that he was planning on attacking me, and led a preemptive strike. We toppled the castle and killed all messengers leaving. No one was left standing. I walked the castle myself. The Count and Countess were shot dead in their chamber. No one saw anyone leave after the castle was attacked. So I honestly don't know who would want to attack us. My knights and guards wouldn't know anymore than I would."

With that the count walked out and closed the door behind him. He saw the date on the last report he received 30 Midyear 3E 470. Today's date is 30 Sun's Height. He is expecting another report in three weeks if the assassin followed his pattern. He receives the report two weeks after the date on the report. He put out his candle and went to bed for the night.

When he woke up the next morning, he had on his floor that was slid under the door while he slept. He opened the letter and read it. It was a request to meet him in the court yard at midnight. It said the informant had information on these assassinations. _Well, I need to see what this person knows about these assassinations. _


	4. Chapter 3: Hirtel

**CHAPTER 3  
>HIRTEL<strong>

Hirtel was riding his horse through the city of Riften, Skyrim. He hasn't been here since he began his search for Marc Ulfgar. He knew that Estelle had been here over the past six months, but didn't want to let her know that. He put his horse in the stable and walked the rest of the way to the local mage guild hall. As a member of the Mage's Guild, he was required to check in. They always had a bed available for travelling mages.

When he entered the guild hall, he was greeted by the head of the guild hall, Francine Velain. Francine was a Breton and assumed the rank of Wizard. She was older than Hirtel, but still respected him. Hirtel was a Master Wizard in the Mages Guild. Hirtel was always respectful to the head of a guild hall. He was a guest there. Arch-Mage Targaryen was a personal friend of Hirtel. The Arch-Mage gave him leave to search for the missing child, who will reach his twentieth name day in a couple months.

Hirtel was in his chamber writing a message to the Arch-Mage. He was explaining that he was on his way back to Windhelm and searching there. He explained that he hasn't to Windhelm since the attack twenty years past. After he was finished writing the message, he paid the Journeyman in the hall to take it personally to the Arcane University and deliver it to the Arch Mage himself.

All he remembers of that night is a flash of light and the child was gone. He had no idea where he sent the child. He spent the better part of the past twenty years hating himself for losing the child. Count Beirir trusted him to raise the children until Marc came of age to run Windhelm. He raised Estelle to be Countess, but she had other plans. He'll leave first thing in the morning for Whiterun.

He left the guild hall to go the market to replenish his supplies. He walked in to the General Goods store and gave the clerk a list of what was needed. He asked the clerk if he could have the goods delivered to the Mages Guild hall by 9pm. The clerk said he would personally deliver them. Hirtel gave the clerk fifty Septims extra for a convience charge.

He always stopped by the smith shop to look around. He used to watch Count Beirir make swords, axes, and armor for his knights and guards. He missed the smell of the hot iron and steel. However, Count Beirir specialized in Amber. He personally made the armor and swords for his personal guard. He gave an amber sword and set of armor to the guard. When the guard died, he was buried in the armor with the sword.

He entered the smith shop and recognized the slight pinewood smell of amber in the air. Count Beirir's apprentice was the only one who he knew was trained in smithing amber. When the smith heard the door open and the bell rang. The smith looked up and saw Hirtel.

"Well, you are the last person I'd find here." The smith said.

"Tolgan, it's nice to see you too. Long time. I see you made out of Windhelm alive."

"Yeah. After the count's death was announced, I grabbed my wagon, and stocked it up with all the amber we had and left. The crier announced that his wife gave birth to twins the night we were attacked. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true. Marc and Estelle. I'm looking for Marc now. He disappeared that night. I personally raised Estelle. She looks just like Countess Kirsten."

"What happened to Marc? Where did he go?"

"I'm trying to figure it out. I was riding off with the twins when there were a flash of light when I was casting my invisibility spell. After that, all I had in my arms was Estelle. The count had me enchant a set of amber armor. Each piece had twenty-five percent enchantment of chameleon."

"Was this armor hidden in amber store room?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let me close up shop. I will meet at the Mages Guild hall in twenty minutes."

Hirtel agreed and walked out. He went straight to the guild hall. He notified Francine of his guest and asked her to notify him as soon as the smith arrived. He went to his chamber and sat at his desk. He started writing a letter to the Arch-mage about this latest development on the attack of Winterhelm.

The smith arrived when he said he would. He locked the letter up in his desk since it wasn't complete. He wanted to add about the armor if it was true. The evoker of the guild hall recharged his mage's staff before he left. He let Francine know he was expecting a delivery and to place it in his chambers if he wasn't back for it.

Tolgan and Hirtel went to the stables, and ride out of the city. They rode for twenty minutes until they reached Tolgan's house. Tolgan introduced Hirtel to his wife, who was about 6 months pregnant. Tolgan led Hirtel down into the basement. Hirtel looked around but didn't see the armor. Tolgan led him to a hidden tunnel. Hirtel cast a light self spell and went in the tunnel with Tolgan. They walked the tunnel for thirty minutes. They arrived where Tolgan kept his amber store. What was there, surprised both Tolgan and Hirtel.


	5. Chapter 4: Fathis

**CHAPTER 4  
>FATHIS<strong>

Fathis arrived at the court yard at 11:55 pm. He walked around until one of his father's knights arrived. It was Captain Drels Aren. This was the last person Fathis expected to arrive. Aren walked up to Fathis and shook his hand.

"Let's walk as we talk my lord." Captain Aren said. Fathis and Aren started to walk around the court yard.

"What do you have to tell me Captain? My father already told about the attack on Windhelm." Fathis said.

"So you know about the attack, what you don't know is what happened outside the castle during the attack. I was posted at the gate. We stopped all messengers. Before we got there, one messenger did get out. We have no idea where he was going, but the others all carried the same message. It was about the birth of Count Beirir's children. His wife had just given birth to a bay and girl."

"What does have to do with the assassinations?" Fathis asked.

"Your father didn't know that count Beirir had a mage. We didn't find the mage at the castle or the children. We left quiet from your father. I've never heard anything else about the children or the mage since. So we decided to keep it quiet. What I'm telling you is that the assassin could be the boy or girl that were never found."

"They would be almost twenty now. It could be possible. We have no proof that they even survived the attack let alone that they are still alive."

"My sources all over Tamriel say that the mage has been looking for the boy for the past twenty years."

"What do they say about the girl?"

"They've never seen her. No one knows what she looks like. I take it that either the girl died or the mage hid her somewhere that no one knew who the child really was."

"Thank you Captain. I will keep your name out of my future reports to my father. If he found out that you knew about this, he would put you in the dungeons for life."

"I appreciate that my lord. I just want justice for my son. His murderer needs to be brought to justice. May I take my leave my lord?"

"Very well. Thank you again Captain."

Fathis went back to his chamber and sat at his desk. He started writing a letter to the Mages Guild in Windhelm. In the letter he requested who the mage assigned to Count Beirir was. He assumed that the Mages Guild kept those records. If they could give him the name, he would be able to find the mage and find out where the children are, or at least the girl that has never been seen or heard of since that night.

After he finished the letter, he sealed it and affixed his seal on the envelope and locked it in his desk. He put out his candle and went to bed.

When he woke up the next morning, he went to his desk to grab the letter. When went to put his key in and turned it, he realized his desk was broken into. He opened the drawer he put the letter in and it was missing. He got dressed and went down to the main hall to report the theft to his father. When he arrived, his father was talking to his knights and guard. He knew better than to interrupt his father while he was holding court.

His father looked up and saw him walking away. "FATHIS! Come here."

Fathis turned and entered the main hall. He walked up to his father. He knew what this was about, but wanted to know how he found out. His father pulled the letter out and showed it Fathis.

"Fathis, this letter was delivered to me by an unknown source. I want to know the name of the person that gave you this information about a being in the castle. I also want to know why you are writing the Mages Guild hall in Windhelm about it."

"The information about the mage was sent to me by an unknown source. I do not know who sent it. There was no signature or sigil stamp. I figured I would send that letter and see if Count Beirir had a mage assigned to him. If he did, I was going to let you know. If I heard nothing back, I didn't see worth mentioning."

"It's not your place to decide what is relevant and what is not. I told you to report everything to me. Now tell me everything this source wrote to you."

Fathis proceeded to tell the count everything the Aren told him the night before. After everything the count was furious. He wanted to know why no one informed him about the messenger that got away or about the children being born. As expected no one responded. The count was furious. He told Fathis to send the letter and figure out if there was a mage assigned to the count.

Fathis brought the letter back to his chamber and put the letter in a new envelope and resealed it. He called for a messenger from the Blacklight. When the messenger arrived, he told the messenger to deliver the letter directly to the head of the Windhelm Mages Guild and wait for a response.

"Upon return, bring the letter to me." Fathis told the messenger.

"Yes, my lord. Deliver the letter to the head of Mages Guild in Windhelm. Wait for a response and deliver the letter to you."

"You may depart. Take the fastest horse possible."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger said and departed.

Fathis prayed that he would return with good news.


	6. Chapter 5: Estelle

**CHAPTER 5  
>ESTELLE<strong>

Estelle was on her way to Chorrol, the place she assassinated her first victim. She went over all the training Hirtel gave her over the years. She carried her dagger on her hip at all times. She recorded all her tracking and her kills. She went over her first kill.

It was 24 Morning Star, 3E 470. She was searching for Julietta Plotius, the daughter of Sergeant Humilus Plotius, a beautiful Imperial girl with long red hair. Estelle didn't know what she looked like. She found a couple beggars and asked about Julietta Plotius, and gave them each a couple Septims for their info. All she got from them is she likes to hang out at the _Grey Mare Inn_. She spent two days at the inn, and saw a few women regulars.

On the third day, she decided it was time to bribe the inn keep. The inn keep told her that she was a young woman with red hair. Estelle never recalled seeing a red haired woman entering the inn.

"Was she here the past few days at all?" Estelle asked.

"No. She usually comes in on Fredas and Lordas nights." The inn keep replied.

_Good, she will be in tonight._ Estelle left the in and went to the _Northern Goods and Trades_ to get some supplies. After picking up her ingredients, she went to her hotel room at _The Oak and Crosier_. She made her poison that Hirtel taught her growing up. Hirtel would never have taught her that poison if he knew what she would do with it.

After she made her poison, she went back to _The Grey Mare_. She sat there waiting and watching for her target. After about an hour, Julietta walked in. She sat there watching as she talked to one guy. After five minutes, they went upstairs. One hour later, the guy came back down stairs. _Where is Julietta?_ Ten minutes later, she came back down all cleaned up like nothing happened, but her hair was still wet.

Thirty minutes later, she started talking to another guy. This time ten minutes later, they went upstairs. Estelle got up five minutes later and went up the stairs. She looked through the key hole and saw Juliette in there. After that, she went back down stairs. _I bet daddy is proud his little girl._ One hour later he came back down stores, and ten minutes later, she came back down like nothing happened.

By the end of the night, Julietta went to the same room two more times. Julietta gave the inn keep fifty Septims and left. Estelle walked up and left twenty Septims on the bar and walked out. She kept a safe distance behind her target. She followed Julietta to her house. On the map of Chorrol she bought from the inn keeper, she marked where Julietta's House was. _When she comes home tomorrow morning, she will have a surprise waiting for her._

Estelle went back to her inn room. She got out of whet stone and started to sharpen her amber dagger. After she was done, she placed the dagger in its sheath and went to bed. She woke up at 8 pm and went to _The Grey Mare._ She just bought a water and sat down at the table. When she saw Julietta walk in, she waited until she went upstairs with a customer before she left.

Estelle went to Julietta's house. She went to the back door where no one would see her. She picked the lock and opened the door. It was still light out enough for her to see where she was going. Julietta's house a one story and was fairly easy to navigate. Estelle made her way to the bedroom. She looked for a place to hide. She tried under the bed, but she wouldn't fit. She went to the wardrobe and it was wide open. She went back out to the living area and saw the couch. She could hide behind the couch. So that's where she hid.

Right as predicted, Julietta came home at 8 am, just like the day before. She watched from under the couch that Julietta walked right in to the bedroom and got undressed. She saw Julietta throw her dress on the floor. She heard the coins clank as the dress hit the floor. _At least she made my job easy by leaving the door open._ Estelle crawled out from behind the couch and snuck in to the room. She laced her bagger with the poison. She snuck right up to Julietta's bed and raised the dagger. _This is for my parents which your father was a part of the attack. _She brought the dagger down straight in to the heart of Julietta. She didn't anticipate the gurgle of blood and spew that sprayed all over. When Estelle knew that Julietta was des, she went to the wardrobe and grabbed a nice dress. She changed and threw her old dress in the fire place and let it burn. She snuck back out the back door and went back to her room at the inn.

Remembering her first kill always brought a sick feeling to her stomach. She swallowed and entered the city. She went _The Oak and Crosier. _Luckily she didn't make much of an impression because the inn keeper didn't recognize her. She dropped off her bag. She put on her ring and it was glowing. _I'm going to find my brother._


End file.
